Asta
Asta is the main protagonist in the series, Black Clover. Appearance Asta is a young man with a short stature, but a strong, ripped build and a pair of green eyes. He also has messy ash blond hair and a single strand protruding upwards from the center of his head. He keeps his hair together with a black headband, which has the gold-colored Black Bull insignia and a red-colored four-sided star with three stitches on it. Asta's clothing consists of a white tunic with a V-shaped collar and long sleeves covered by a dark blue jacket whose sleeves extend only up to his elbows. He wears a pair of pants whose color is similar to his jacket, which has a stitch marks on the left knee. His pants also extends just below his knees. His shoes is made out of two different cloths, the parts covering his ankles, the soles the same color as his jacket and pants. The parts covering his toes are white, a vertical stitch mark going from the bridge to his toes. After receiving his grimoire, Asta wears a pouch strapped to a brown leather belt. Additionally, as a Black Bull member, he wears his squad's signature robe, which is black and short with gold trimming and covers the upper half of his torso. It also has a hood and a gold-colored button located at the right-hand side to hold it together, while the left-hand side displays the squad's insignia. Personality Asta generally is cheerful and hyperactive. He tends to shout a lot to express his thoughts and expresses his goals, without a care in the world for other people's opinions, as seen when he expressed his goal on becoming a Wizard King during the Magic Knights entrance exam, where he tells other people who disagree with him to be quiet. His strong tenacity interests Yami Sukehiro enough to recruit him into his ranks. His strong determination also leads him to have a strong will to never give up and keep standing during difficult battles, as acknowledged by Magna Swing. Because of his upbringing at the Forsaken region, Asta frequently receives harsh opinions and insults from almost everyone he meets. This makes Asta have a slightly sarcastic nature as he tries to defend himself. But, having received harsh opinions from others, Asta has developed an immunity to them as he could easily brush them off without getting overly irritated. However, Asta is still annoyed when others deeply insult his comrades; he will not hesitate to confront them as he comes to the defense of his friends. Asta also has a very strong sense of justice, which is shown during his fight against Heath Grice, as he believes that everyone deserves to be protected. It is also not limited to only his comrades but his enemies as well, as noted when he asks his fellow squadmates to take the unconscious Mars along with them while the dungeon is collapsing. He argues that their mission is only to explore a dungeon as they are not ordered to kill any enemies. Therefore, Asta seems to see the positive side of everyone and never takes an insult too seriously, as seen when he still befriends both Yuno and Noelle Silva even after both given him harsh opinions. His open, friendly and non judgmental attitude and indomitable will and stubborness has earned him hig regards of almost everybody he crosses paths with, even nobles such as Klaus and Fuegoleon Vermillion. It has also earned him the affection of plenty of girls, though due to having his heart set on Sister Lily he is highly ignorant of this fact. Trivia Asta's most favorite person is sister Lily who took care of him while he was living in Hage. ◾Question Brigade Rankings: ◾Asta is the eleventh smartest Black Bull. ◾Asta is the second most muscular character. ◾Asta is the fifth worst singer. ◾Asta ranked first in the first and second popularity polls. ◾Thru the course of the series Asta has gained the affection of many girls he has met such as Noelle, Mimosa, Rebecca Scarlett, and even Gauche's sister Marie. This is ironic considering the only girl he has his heart on is sister Lily, who refuses to marry him. MiniatureBlondFlatcoatretriever-max-1mb.gif|''Asta charging into a fire with a suprised look on his face'' c5eb77472f718b8c43ca3ab8719640ba2515e5de_hq.gif|''Asta getting serious'' Category:Manga Heroes Category:Anime Heroes Category:Leaders Category:The Messiah Category:Dimwits Category:From Zero to Hero Category:Goal Heroes Category:Male Category:Determinators Category:Role Models Category:The Hero Category:Teenagers Category:Lawful Good Category:Orphans Category:In Love Category:Protector of Innocence Category:Pure Good Category:Protectors Category:Honorable Category:Brutes Category:Fighter Category:Tragic Category:Charismatic Category:Knights Category:Chaotic Good